


Happy Mistakes

by fawkesy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawkesy/pseuds/fawkesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the park for Ted takes an unexpected turn<br/>fluffy fluff fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a HIMYM AU

It was a cold day, even for New York. I had my coat collar turned up against the wind, taking a shortcut through a snowy corner of Central Park. It was only a few blocks to the coffee shop, and I needed the exercise anyways. Still, it wasn’t exactly pleasant.

I heard the sound of laughter behind me, and the soft thud of snowball impact on someone’s coat, accompanied by a delighted squeal from the receiver of the snowball. I rolled my eyes, wondering how someone could really be having that much fun in this weather. Then, I heard one of the people-a woman, by the sound of it- yell out to her friends.

“Hey, I think I see Jackie over there! Lemme go say hi!”

I sped up a little bit, assuming that ‘Jackie’ was behind me. I heard the fast footsteps of a girl running up behind me. She yelled, “Hi Jackie!” as she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I saw a flash of ocean-blue eyes, long dark curls popping out from underneath a green cap, and then her lips were on my lips and our noses were cold from the wind but her mouth was warm and soft, and before I knew what I was doing I was kissing her back. Her mittens were on the back of my neck, and I could feel the snow from the snowball fight melting down the back of my neck, but I didn’t care in the least. All I wanted was to know this girl, to keep kissing her, to never stop kissing this girl with the mittens in the park in January.

After a little while(too short) she pulled away, and her gleeful smile(her blue eyes crinkled up at the corners) turned into a look of horror.

“Oh my God! I am so sorry! I sincerely thought you were somebody else. I did NOT mean to kiss a stranger,” she said, so shocked that she sat down on the sidewalk as her friends started giggling once they saw that I was not the aforementioned Jackie. “Just, from the back, you look just like this...um...friend that I have...You kiss just like her, too...” The girl’s voice trailed off into uncertainty.

I paused, assessing my options.

“Do you want to go have coffee, or something? It’s kinda chilly out.”

The smile slowly returned as she said, “I’d love to, but first I have to do something. My name is Margaret, by the way.” Margaret(beautiful name) jogged over to her friends to explain what had happened, and after the initial dramatics, they seemed cool with her leaving for a while. She began walking back towards me. Halfway there, she turned back and bent down to the snowy ground to scoop up some snow. I saw it coming before it happened, and I had started to run away when a chilly snowball hit me square in the back of the head.

“Gotcha!” she yelled, chasing after me. We laughed our way out of the park, rosy from the cold and the running, and happier than I knew January could be.

And that, kids, is the story of how I met your mother.


End file.
